


Stacking Up Memories

by CorranBlue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, I haven't exactly planned this out but we'll see where it goes, Librarian Obi-Wan, M/M, it's about the pining, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Cody goes to the library to pick up his younger brother and finds someone else entirely!
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Stacking Up Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is! The fic that just spawned?? In my google docs? I hope you enjoy :)

Cody grumbled to himself as he pushed through the library doors. He couldn’t believe he had to collect Wooley  _ again _ . Why couldn’t his  _ vod’ika _ just look at a watch every once in a while? 

He didn’t realize that the moment he stepped in the door one very cute librarian nearly choked on his tea. He didn’t register the coughing from behind the counter or the sound of a colleague hitting Obi-Wan’s back. He most certainly didn’t hear the merciless teasing or loud protests. 

He trudged across aisle after aisle, searching for his brother. Why did he have to be obsessed with the main branch? Why couldn’t he just love the little branch in their neighbourhood?

He had gone over every row twice when a message pinged on his phone. 

**Wooley [11:25] :** sorry kote, I got a ride home already! 

**Wooley [11:25] :** I know I was supposed to let you know but I was reading this book about engines and then Rex was right in front of me and he said he would let you know,,but he just told me he didn’t

**Wooley [11:26] :** don’t be mad,,,, :((

Cody sighed. Of course,  _ of course _ Rex would do this to him.  _ Di’kut _ .

**Cody [11:26] :** I’m not mad, wool’ika.

**Cody [11:27] :** Not at you, anyway.

**Cody [11:30] :** Tell Rex to say his prayers :)

He had just started making his way toward the doors when a librarian approached him (a cute librarian, he noted). The man had soft looking fiery red hair, and a rather soft smile. All around he just gave off a soft aura and Cody found he was captivated by the man in front of him.

_ Shit _ . 

“Hello there!” His chipper voice seemed to shake just a smidge. “I’m Obi-Wan, can I help you find anything today?”

Cody’s brain was rebooting. Cute librarians were most assuredly  _ not _ a part of today’s plan, he needed to get out of here before he embarrassed himself.

“Uh, no, no thanks? I’m just-my brother was here. I was supposed to pick him up? But then my brother-a different one-took him instead but nobody told me. So I’m just leaving…” His face was burning, and he was sure a dark flush covered his face. For some reason the librarian (Obi-Wan, his brain helpfully reminded him) had a growing smile on his face, crinkling up the edges of his eyes and brightening up the room. 

“Shame, we have lots of options, Mr.?” He paused, waiting kindly for Cody’s head to catch up. 

“Fett. Er-Cody, I’m Cody! And,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not much of a reader.”

With that an unsettling glint entered Obi-Wan’s eyes. “Well, I’m sure we can remedy that in no time, Cody,” hearing his name in Obi-Wan’s lilting accent was doing funny things to Cody’s stomach. 

Obi-Wan turned away and glanced over his shoulder. “Are you coming?”

“Sure.”

After the initial shock, Cody thought he was doing quite well. He managed to maintain some small talk, sign up for his own personal library card ( _ Don’t lose it, Cody. This is your key to endless knowledge- _ ), and find several books under the guidance of Obi-Wan that admittedly seemed interesting. 

He finished reading the back of a novel called “In the Fields of Naboo” and placed it on top of his modest pile, glancing over to see Obi-Wan watching him.

“You know, if you’ve got work to do, I don’t want to keep you here.”

“Nonsense! It’s the job of a librarian to foster love and excitement for reading,” he blushed. “And besides, my coworkers were all rather...insistent that I help you.”

“Oh?” Cody chuckled. “I’m flattered. And I’m pretty sure I have enough reading material to last me two years at this point. Shall we go check these out?”

Obi-Wan made a small humming noise and hopped elegantly off the table he was perched on. He grabbed the stack and went off in the direction of the desk. 

“Hey, I can carry those,” he hurried after the librarian. “Here, let me-”

Obi-Wan spun out of reach and tsked at him. “I am more than capable of carrying a few books, Cody. Now, these are all due in four weeks. If you need, you can request an extension of a week up to three times.” He scanned and stacked the books neatly before turning his blinding smile on Cody once more. “Is there anything else I can help you with today?”

Cody shook his head and picked up his books. Obi-Wan walked around the counter and escorted him to the door, reaching to put Cody’s library card in his chest pocket. He patted his chest before whisking away. 

“Don’t lose that card! Remember, it’s your key to-”

“To endless knowledge, I got that. Thank you Obi-Wan,” he turned to watch the man saunter away before stepping back into reality. 

**Cody [1:46] :** I’m on my way home, need anything?

**Rex [1:46] :** slurpee

Cody entered their house with an armful of books and one half melted slush. He’d been stuck in traffic a lot longer than originally anticipated. He set the books down on the kitchen table and yelled for Rex.

“Where are you?” He shouted. “I got your slurpee!” 

No response. He put the cup next to his books and went to crash on the couch. Not two minutes later Rex came pounding out of his room and down the stairs, a pout on his face when he saw the cup. 

“Aw, you could’ve put this in the freezer! It’s all melted now,” his whiny voice broke the relative calm of the house. 

“Sucks to suck, Rex.”

“Rude. Hey, these seem a little outside Wooley’s-is this a  _ romance novel?! _ Oh man,  _ buire  _ are gonna freak.” Rex dropped the novel down and came to slump beside Cody on the couch. 

“ _ Di’kut _ , didn’t you bring Wooley home? Those are for me.”

A few seconds passed in silence before Rex was howling with laughter. 

“You? Books? I didn’t even know you knew how to read-” he bent double with the force of his laughter. Cody sniffed and shook his head. 

“Says you, I bet you don’t even have a library card.”

“For two grown men, you sure act like  _ ad’ike _ ,” Boba’s snippy words cut right into his brothers. “ ‘ _ I bet you don’t even have a library card’ _ ? Really Cody? You don’t have one either, last I checked.”

“As a matter of fact,  _ vod’ika _ , I do have a library card, it’s right-” he paused after pulling out his card. There was a sticky note on it. 

“We should meet for tea sometime to discuss the books. Happy reading, Obi-Wan,” Rex read over his shoulder. “ _ Osik _ , Codes, he gave you his number! Are you going to call him?”

“I-”

“Who is he, anyway? Some hot librarian type?” Apparently Cody’s flush gave it away. “Holy manda, he is, isn’t he? Oh, Fox is going to love this,” he whipped out his phone and started rapidly typing, but Cody’s arm flashed out and snatched it from him before he could send anything. 

With one final look at his brother, he threw the phone across the room and yelled “If you even think of telling Fox, I’m going to hit you so hard you’ll forget this ever happened!”

Like hell Cody was letting his older cousin know about this. Rex was bad enough, But Fox...Fox would tell all of his extended family. Wolffe, Bly, Cut,  _ Aunt Arla _ . He couldn’t let that happen. 

Cody sat on Rex as Boba left the room. 

“If I text him, will you shut up about it?” 

“ _ Ori’haat, vod _ ,” Cody shook his head and grabbed his own phone, making sure to copy the numbers down exactly before constructing his message.

“Force,  _ vod _ , just send the message already. You’re giving me a headache.”

“Pretty sure that’s the caffeine, _vod_.”

He hit send.

**Cody [2:21] :** Hi, is this Obi-Wan? It’s Cody from the library.

**Obi-Wan [2:21] :** Yes! Hello there, Cody :)

Cody read the message with a dopey grin on his face. When he looked up to identical judgy stares, one from beside him and one from the kitchen, he knew he was in trouble. 

“So,” Boba slouched down into the chair across from him, his braids bouncing slightly as he sat. “Is he hot?”


End file.
